Porquinho Rosa
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, respeitado por milhões de cidadãos de todo mundo estou vestido de porco. Mas não um porco qualquer. Um porco rosa e com asas. Tudo isso pra substituir um retardado que acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro hoje de manhã. .:. Para Jullie/Duda .:.


**Porquinho rosa**

Eu não sei como ela conseguia me forçar á aquilo. Era ridículo. Era o cúmulo do ridículo.

- Sasuke! – A voz melosa dela berrava meu nome. A voz melosa que eu era completamente fascinado. – Sasuke!

- O que foi Sakura? – Perguntei do quarto. Estávamos em casa e ela insistia que eu participasse da porcaria de uma peça de teatro para crianças órfãs – que ocorreria dali a poucos minutos – vestido de porco. Mas não um porco qualquer. Um porco rosa e com asas. Tudo isso pra substituir um retardado que acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro hoje de manhã.

- A peça começa daqui a pouco! A fantasia deu em você? – Ela entrou no quarto onde eu colocava a medonha fantasia de porco rosa com asas. – Sasuke...

Eu pensei que ela fosse zombar de mim ou gritar e sair correndo dizendo que não queria mais namorar comigo. Na verdade, eu estava tão psicótico que já imaginava oitocentas formas de conseguir ela de volta. Mas os olhos verdes dela brilharam.

- Sasuke! Você está parecendo a Super Pig! – Falou animada, enquanto batia palminhas.

- Espero que isso seja bom. – Falei, nem um pouquinho animado.

- Ah, Sasuke... Eu preciso te avisar uma coisinha pequenininha. Não é nada demais e não vai mudar nada na sua atuação. – Ela sorriu. O tipo de sorriso para pedir algo. Ou melhor, para conseguir algo.

- Diga. – Falei, me olhando no espelho. Eu ainda não tinha colocado o "capuz" da fantasia. Era um tipo de capuz que cobria toda a minha cara, como uma máscara, mas já vinha na fantasia. E claro que era a carinha de um porco. Só os meus olhos ficariam de fora daquela fantasia horrenda.

- Você vai ter que ficar pendurado por fios... E voar.

- Quê? – Gritei.

- Não fique bravo! – Pediu, correndo até mim e me apertando em um abraço. Senti o cheiro dos cabelos dela e minha raiva de segundos anteriores pareceu diminuir.

- Não estou bravo. – Falei com a voz mais suave que consegui, a última coisa que queria era magoá-la.

- Que bom. – Ela disse se afastando do abraço e me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. – Meu porquinho.

Torci o nariz com o apelido horrendo. Porquinho. Só conseguia pensar em um leitão todo sujo de lama. E sorrindo. Não sei como porcos podiam sorrir, mas o tal leitão estava sorrindo muito alegremente mesmo estando todo sujo de lama.

- Agora entendi o porquê das asas. – Comentei, apertando as pequenas asas brancas que tinham em minha coluna. Eu parecia um dos mascotes de um dos jogos de RPG de Naruto. – Naruto vai estar lá?

Não que me importasse. Naruto era um grande amigo meu, provavelmente o melhor, e o que me importava era ele gravar a – nem tão linda – cena.

- Ele disse que não perderia isso por nada! – Sakura sorriu e tocou os lábios com os meus. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Se não amasse, nunca me vestiria de porco rosa com asas e me apresentaria para crianças órfãs.

Ela se afastou de mim e começou a pegar suas roupas. Eu não entendi direito porque ela estava fazendo isso, afinal, dividíamos o mesmo quarto e ela podia se vestir ali.

- Vou colocar logo a minha roupa. – Ela estava só de toalha. Mas já era algo comum para nós. Morávamos juntos a mais ou menos dois anos. E namorávamos á cinco. – Ah, Sasuke... Itachi disse que estará lá.

Ela saiu correndo do quarto e eu finalmente entendi. Era por isso que ela não queria trocar de roupa no quarto.

- Como é que é? Aquele maldito vai estar lá?

- Desculpe, desculpe. – Ela gritou para que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

- Desgraçado. – Murmurei.

- Você está bravo? – Ela apareceu na porta, segurando a toalha na frente do corpo.

- Não. – Respondi. – Não com você, pelo menos.

- Não fique bravo. Eu ainda tenho aquele vídeo em que eu filmei o Itachi bêbado dançando créu na velocidade cinco. Ele não pode te ameaçar de nada. – Me tranqüilizou.

- Ok. – Eu falei começando a tirar a fantasia de porco rosa com asas.

- Você não quer já ir vestido pra lá? Seria mais rápido... Você já tomou banho e tudo mais... Nós vamos de carro, ninguém vai ver.

- Então eu já estou pronto. – Que se dane. Colocar aquela fantasia complicada pela segunda vez iria ser uma merda.

- Vou me arrumar. – Ela saiu correndo. Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez e coloquei o "capuz". Não aparecia nem mesmo meu cabelo com aquela fantasia escrota. No lugar dele vinham duas orelhas de porquinho.

Coloquei um chinelo para não sujar os pés da fantasia. Aquela merda era muito quente. Andei até a sala e liguei a TV.

- Estou pronta. – Dez minutos depois Sakura anunciou e eu desliguei a TV. Ela estava com um vestido azul e sandálias pretas, sem salto. O cabelo estava solto como sempre.

- Linda. – Falei me levantando do sofá.

- Lindo. – Ela sorriu e eu quis beijá-la, mas a porcaria da fantasia cobria minha boca também.

- Deixamos as carícias pra depois da peça. – Sorriu. – Vamos, a peça começa em... Sete minutos.

Eu sabia que ela não me deixaria dirigir. Eu também não conseguiria, porque aquela fantasia cobria todo o meu corpo, e minhas mãos provavelmente escorregariam do volante. Sakura era um demônio como motorista. Eu poderia perder minha vida á qualquer momento.

Só tínhamos nós no elevador. O porteiro ficou olhando para nós e falou algo sobre um rabo enrolado. Provavelmente o meu rabo-mola de porco. Porque o rabo deles é tão enrolado? Aliais, o rabo de um porco é enrolado? Sinceramente, falar rabo soa tão estranho... Ah, que se dane. Preciso me concentrar. Tenho uma apresentação daqui a alguns minutos.

- Aperte os cintos. – Sakura avisou. Mas não era necessário. Eu já estava de cinto e agarrando a poltrona com toda a força.

Ela deu partida e começou a buzinar como uma louca, ignorando sinais fechados e cortando uma porrada de gente. Ela não era sempre assim, mas ela estava com pressa.

Chegamos ao teatro um pouco atrasados. Entramos por uma porta nos fundos. Uma mulher e dois homens vieram em minha direção no momento em que passei pela porta.

- Obrigada Sakura. – A mulher que era loira sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Tsunade-sama. – Sorriu de volta. – Eu vou para a platéia.

- Tem um lugar reservado para você na primeira fileira. – A tal de Tsunade sorriu. Cara, aquela mulher deveria ter um cérebro em cada peito, porque aquelas coisas eram enormes.

- Obrigada. - Sakura sorriu para Tsunade dos seios de melancia e olhou para mim. – Boa sorte.

- Vou precisar. – Ela apenas riu um pouco e seguiu para a platéia.

- Você não tem falas. Você é apenas o porco com asas que vai aterrorizar a vila onde a principal mora. Vão matar você e você vai cair lá de cima. Mas não é muito alto, não se preocupe. – Avisou Tsunade dos seios de melancia.

Aquilo era pra crianças órfãs? Matar o porco voador... Que educativo.

- Grite enquanto ataca. Coisas como "oinc, oinc"

Oinc, oinc.

- Tudo bem... – Falei.

- Garotos. – Ela estalou os dedos e os dois homens que estavam ao seu lado a olharam e perguntaram "Sim, Tsunade-sama?" ao mesmo tempo. Mas que merda. Cachorrinhos.

- Prendam-no aos cabos. Eu vou apresentar a peça. – Ela saiu batendo seu salto plataforma no chão com uma força incrível enquanto os caras me guiavam. Os cabos de aço foram amarrados em mim, e me perguntei como eu iria cair se estava totalmente amarrado.

Tsunade dos seios de melancia voltou e me olhou, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- O que é aquilo? – Ouvi bem alto a voz de uma garota gritar.

- Soltem-no, agora!

E eu era um porco rosa com asas que voava. Eu estava praticamente voando. Claro que eu sabia que tinham cabos me segurando. Mas as crianças me olhavam como se eu estivesse voando, e eu sentia como se tivesse voando. Vi a cara zombeteira de Itachi no meio da multidão, mas a ignorei e comecei a berrar coisas que porcos berrariam.

Tipo, "oinc, oinc". Mas, "oinc, oincs" de classe. Com berros apavorantes e coisas assim. Uma garota gritou umas palavras estranhas e beijou uma pedra rosa. Enquanto ela fazia isso, eu comecei a sentir as cordas afrouxarem. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais do chão, como se estivesse pronto para atacá-la de frente. Então ela lançou a pedra rosa em mim. E eu caí.

E agora eu era um porco rosa com asas que não voava mais.

- Oh! A vila está salva! – Todos na vila escrota que eu tinha destruído gritavam, animados.

Enquanto todos se abraçavam as cortinas se fecharam.

- Pode se levantar, porco. – A menina que atirara a pedra rosa em mim avisou. – Agora vamos agradecer.

Todos deram as mãos e a cortina se abriu. Depois, ao som de aplausos, as cortinas se fecharam. Corri para os bastidores.

- Foi ótimo gente. – Tsunade dos seios de melancia falou. – Tenho certeza que fizeram a vida dessas crianças mais feliz.

- Sasuke! – Ouvi a voz de minha namorada. Ela veio correndo na minha direção e se jogou em meus braços. – Você é o porquinho mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Ela puxou o "capuz" com cuidado e me beijou.

Depois de ter participado daquela peça, eu fiquei pensando em algumas coisas. Sakura me amava mesmo eu parecendo um completo idiota naquela fantasia de porquinho rosa com asas. Ela morava comigo, me apoiava e sempre estava do meu lado.

Não me importei mais com o fato de estar vestido de porco rosa com asas, ou de ter ali presente uma mulher com seios de melancia, e muito menos com o fato de Naruto e Itachi estarem indo em minha direção. Eu apenas me separei do meu beijo com Sakura.

Ela me olhou por uns segundos. Sempre ela era que se afastava nos beijos.

- Sasuke, qual o proble... – Ela começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

Sem medo, sorri e perguntei:

- Sakura, você aceita casar comigo?

Ela apenas colocou ambas as mãos na frente da boca. Saltou em cima de mim e começou a berrar bem do jeito Sakura:

- Sim, sim! Eu aceito me casar com você!

E mesmo com aquela ridícula fantasia de porco eu estava feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Essa fanfic foi dedicada a minha querida amiga Duda (Juliie Uchiha McCarty). Ela me desafiou a fazer uma fanfic com um porco com asas, e essa foi minha resposta! Espero que goste, meia xará. (L)**

**Gostou, odiou? Dê sua opinião deixando uma review! Faça uma autora feliz e diminua o índice de depressão no nosso país /dramática**

**Beijos e até a próxima, amores :3**


End file.
